1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spectacle lens edge grinding machine having a support which carries the template abutment and the grinding wheel, and which can be moved toward the fixedly mounted support shaft which carries the spectacle lens and the template. The present invention also relates to a spectacle lens edge grinding machine having a support which carries the support shaft for the spectacle lens and the template, and which can be moved toward the fixedly mounted template abutment and grinding wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spectacle lens edge grinding machines of this general type are known. With such machines, the grinding pressure of the grinding wheel on the periphery of the spectacle lens, or the pressure of spectacle lens on the fixedly mounted grinding wheel, is applied by gravitation or spring force. With known spectacle lens edge grinding machines where the upper part which supports the lens and the template is pivotable about a horizontal axis, the grinding pressure is produced by the weight of this upper part, with this grinding pressure being variable by mounting on the upper part either an adjustable spring or a weight, the length of which is adjustable.
It is an object of the present invention to improve these known spectacle lens edge grinding machines in such a way that the grinding pressure, i.e. the pressure of the spectacle lens against the grinding wheel, or vice versa, can be adjusted over a wide range, and that this adjustment is effected automatically during the grinding itself as a function of the thickness of the lens at that peripheral section of the lens which is being machined. Furthermore, removal of the lens from the grinding wheel, or the grinding wheel from the lens, should be capable of being effected momentarily, and all of this should be capable of being achieved with means which are structurally simple, and which can be operated and serviced easily.